Le don-de-soi
by thefrenchfan
Summary: L'histoire d'Ann Low durant ses années à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1 reposté

Bonjour à tous, ma deuxième fic sur Harry Potter dans un genre très différent. Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages hormis ceux de la famille Law. Les éléments relatifs de la chronomancie me sont propres, toute ressemblance avec des histoires existantes est fortuite.

Bonne lecture ! ….

**1991-1992** **Chapitre 1 : Ann Low et le choixpeau magique**

De taille moyenne, ni mince, ni grosse, les cheveux raides, châtains, une peau pâle, des yeux marron foncé, un peu myopes, Ann Low n'est pas une être physiquement remarquable. Aussi personne ne lui prêta attention sur le quai 9 ¾ de King Cross. Elle s'installa dans un wagon à l'écart des autres élèves, elle ne connaissait personne.

Des filles arrivèrent plus tard, des grandes, elles ne lui prêtèrent pas beaucoup d'attention. Ann Low se contente de regarder par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express les paysages d'Écosse. C'est la première fois qu'elle voyage sans ses parents, c'est un peu intimidant.C'est une nouvelle phase de sa vie qui commence. Elle n'est pourtant pas plus inquiète ni excitée que cela.

Sa mère lui a fait ses dernières recommandations et n'étant pas une femme très démonstrative, elle l'a laissée partir discrètement. Un soupçon de mépris flottait dans les yeux marrons de Susan Low alors qu'elle regardait de loin Narcissa Malfoy se répandre de mille manières en affliction sur son fils. Elle les surnommait les remueurs de poussière. Elle n'avait pas changée depuis qu'elles avaient quitté l'école. Et quelle coiffure tape à l'œil ! C'était étrange ce chignon bicolore queue de putois... Susan Low ne parla pas aux autres parents et personne ne sembla la reconnaitre. Elle n'avait, comme sa fille, rien de remarquable ni par son physique ni sa tenue, si terriblement normale et invisible. Elle quitta le quai dès que sa fille fut assise dans un wagon. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à regarder une vitre en larmoyant. Le train se mit en route à onze heures précises.

Les derniers bâtiments de Londres cédèrent la place à des paysages de campagnes puis de forêts. Elle prit à la vendeuse de friandises ambulantes quelques chocogrenouilles qu'elle aimait particulièrement ainsi que des caramels de Bertie Crochue.

Ann portait le nom de sa mère bien qu'elle connut celui de son père : Sirius Black. Ce dernier était en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Lui ne connaissait pas son existence. Sa mère l'avait aimé durant toutes ses années passées au château et même après. Elle l'avait vu pour la première fois lors de la répartition dans les maisons, lorsqu'on lui avait posé le choixpeau sur ses boucles noires. Elle n'avait jamais eu que lui dans son esprit et dans son coeur, elle avait appris à aimer en l'aimant lui. Mais, car il y a souvent un mais, en plus d'être trop quelconque aux yeux du brillant et charismatique Sirius, elle appartenait à Serpentard qu'il abhorrait. Elle l'aima donc en secret, à distance, à sens unique, noyée dans le flot des admiratrices du ténébreux Sirius Black. Alors, après leur diplôme, elle l'avait envouté par une nuit de pleine lune et Ann était née neuf mois plus tard. Il n'avait aucun souvenir ni de Susan ni de cette fameuse nuit. Sa mère n'avait jamais manifesté ni regret ni rancune. Elle l'avait toujours décrit comme beau, intelligent, doué et inaccessible. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'avait jamais été destinée à vivre au sein d'une famille normale. Voler un enfant, c'était comme cela qu'on appelait les sorcières qui concevaient un enfant en enchantant un homme ou un sorcier. C'était une pratique ancienne, les contes des moldus et des sorciers y faisaient souvent référence, avec frayeur, car parfois l'enfant qui naissait n'avait pas de coeur De la banalité les Low n'avaient que l'apparence. Ann avait les traits de sa mère, de son père elle n'avait hérité que des dons de transformation. Ann depuis la toute petite enfance aimait se transformer avec une prédilection pour les oiseaux et les loups.

Le court de ses pensées fut interrompu. Une jeune fille passa, elle cherchait le crapaud d'un certain Londudat...? la voix haut perchée et pincée s'éloigna à nouveau dans le couloir. Le crépuscule tombait sur la lande et c'était un spectacle magnifique.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au château.

La lune jouait à cache cache dans les nuages donnant encore plus de mystère au brouillard qui baignait les abords du domaine. Elle n'avait échangé jusque là que quelques sourires polies avec les autres élèves. Des barques les emmenèrent vers le château dont la haute stature se découpait avec majesté dans la nuit. Des centaines de fenêtres brillaient dans sa façade. On lui conduit ensuite dans une large cours puis dans le château lui même. Mcgonall les attendait en haut de l'escalier d'honneur, bien droite dans sa robe longue. Elle est accueillit de sa façon un peu brusque et les conduisit dans la grande salle commune. Londubat avait retrouvé son crapaud apparemment.

Elle fut émerveillée par le plafond magique, elle adorait regarder le ciel et les étoiles. Les tables étaient déjà occupées par les élèves plus âgés. Comme le voulait la tradition les plus jeunes étaient d'abord présentés devant la chaire où se tenait le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, considéré comme un des plus grands sorciers vivants. Il ressemblait à Merlin tel qu'il est représenté dans les livres sur l'histoire de la magie, avec sa longue barbe blanche et son chapeau pointu. Elle vit aussi son attitude débonnaire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux bleus, perçants et froids. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il sondait leurs esprits et s'en protégea. Il cherchait quelqu'un et lorsqu'on appela le fameux Harry Potter elle n'eut plus de questions à se poser.

On devait les répartir dans leurs maisons. Le professeur Macgonagall l'appela à son tour et on lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Ce dernier émit bien un léger hoquet mais il annonça sans hésitation "Serpentard". Ils auraient dû être étonnés, un brin intrigués, mais passer après le fameux Harry Potter était le plus sûr moyen de passer inaperçu. Les élèves de Serpentard lui firent bon accueil, elle était naturellement un des leurs. Draco Malfoy fit le nécessaire pour attirer l'attention à lui et parler à tort et à travers. Un remueur de poussière comme sa mère. La seule question qu'il lui posa, était de savoir si elle avait le sang pur, ce qui était le cas. Officiellement, elle était née d'un cousin de sa mère qui portait le même nom. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, tout le monde y croyait ! Malfoy ne pouvait soupçonner qu'ils étaient cousins. Il y avait dans son besoin de reconnaissance quelque chose de pathétique pour cet enfant capricieux et surprotégé. Il était entouré par deux amis d'enfance semblait-il, Crabbe et Goyle qui avait l'air idiot. Elle parla à d'autres élèves, répondit aux questions banales : d'où venait-elle, le manoir des Low sur un île isolée des Hébrides intérieures, que faisaient ses parents, des potions et des sortilèges...

Elle aperçu à la table des professeurs Sèverus Rogue, le directeur de sa maison et à côté de lui un homme avec un turban, un certain Quirrel qu'elle suspecta aussitôt, une étrange déformation temporelle l'entourait. Elle se servit du jus de citrouille et profita du délicieux repas préparé par les elfes. Elle avait un penchant très prononcé pour le pudding et les fondants au chocolat. Elle leur fit honneur après la dinde et la purée ! Les élèves mangeaient avec appétit, ils étaient jeunes, en pleine croissance et la nourriture était bonne. Les fantômes firent à leur tour leur entrée mais elle n'avait pas à s'en méfier, idem pour les tableaux. Après le merveilleux banquet de bienvenue, les élèves gagnèrent leurs maisons accompagnés par les préfets. Les élèves riaient et discutaient avec la panse bien pleine.

Elle découvrit la salle commune de Serpentard qui était richement décorée de sculptures et de boiseries. De larges tentures vertes émeraudes brodées d'or ornaient les fenêtres gothiques. Une immense cheminée en marbre sombre occupait un pan de mur, sur chacun de ses côtés, deux portes de styles gothiques sculptées dans la pierre conduisaient aux dortoirs. La porte surmontée d'une salamandre conduisait au dortoir des filles, celle surmontée d'un cobra vers celui des garçons. Le dortoir était constitué en fait de plusieurs chambres de type gothiques avec des chambres proprement dites, de petits salons de travail, des salles de bains...C'était assez luxueux et les Serpentards étaient connus pour leur goût du faste. Beaucoup de chambres n'avait qu'un seul lit et Ann hérita d'une des chambre les plus isolées dont la vue donnait sur le lac noir. La fenêtre était assez grande pour un oiseau. Un lit à baldaquin permettait de l'isoler totalement du reste de la pièce. Une armoire, une table, une chaine, un coffre, rien ne manquait. Elle s'installa et constata que les elfes de maison avaient tout ordonné pendant le banquet. Elle alla se débarbouiller avant se coucher quand un murmure sifflant les informa que le directeur de la maison les attendait dans la salle commune.

Elle mit en place toutes ses barrières mentales et descendit. Elle se plaça à côté des autres premières années. Sèverus Snape se tenait devant eux, bien droit. Il n'était pas très grand et plutôt mince, enserré dans une lourde cape de drap noir porté sur un épais costume bleu nuit. Ses yeux et ses cheveux très noirs ressortaient sur son visage blanc cireux, ses lèvres étaient minces et décolorées et son nez très long. Il n'était pas beau. Il dégageait une air sévère et agressif. Ann savait qu'il avait le même âge que sa mère pourtant il paraissait bien plus vieux que ses 30 ans. Il fit l'appel. - Ann Low ? - Oui Professeur. - La fille de Susan Low? - Oui professeur. - Et votre père ? - John Low (devant le sourcil levé de Snape elle ajouta), un cousin de ma mère, il a fait une partie de ses études à Durmstrang. Il sembla aussitôt se désintéresser d'elle et passa au suivant. - Drago Malfoy... Au regard inquisiteur et plat qu'il lui réserva lors de leur première réunion dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Ann Low se dit qu'elle ne lui évoquait strictement rien. En effet, Séverus après avoir accueilli les nouveaux venus comme il se doit c'est à dire avec les plus strictes recommandations se concentra essentiellement sur deux élèves : Drago Malfoy et bien sûr Harry Potter. D'autres retiendraient rapidement son attention, pour des raisons très diverses d'ailleurs, les imbéciles, Crabbe et Goyle, l'insupportable je sais tout de Griffondor, Hermione Granger...l'énième rejeton Weasley... Elle n'avait pas tout à fait raison. Séverus Snape malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer de lui, prenait la peine de regarder chaque élève, ne savait-il pas mieux que les autres à quel point le physique pouvait être trompeur? Susan l'avait mis en garde contre ses pouvoirs de legitimens aussi bloqua-t-elle ses défenses au maximum chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence. En vérité, elle n'avait pas beaucoup à faire car personne ne pouvait penser qu'une enfant de 11 ans utiliserait l'occlumencis ! Elle devait l'observer, le connaître car il était son plus grand ennemi. Dumbledore également, mais il était loin et elle avait peu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Elle avait échappé ce soir là au premier grand danger.

Elle regagna sa chambre et prit connaissance des divers devoirs pour la semaine. La plupart ne poserait aucun problème mais autant essayer d'apprendre davantage. Elle ne mit que peu de temps pour tout finir. Elle devait se mettre à ses proches recherches dont la fabrication d'un clone, l'exploration de la forêt interdite et son rêve secret se transformer en Iset. Il y avait aussi l'approfondissement de la chronomancie, mais ce n'est pas à Poudlard qu'elle l'apprendrait hormis dans les livres oubliés de la réserve et quelques sortilèges avancés et enfin l'occlumencis qu'elle devait encore et encore améliorer car c'était la garantie de pouvoir rester à l'école. Elle observa sa baguette magique, un bois ancien et rare, issu d'un pommier du jardin de Merlin à Brocéliande avec à l'intérieur un cœur de Sphinx. Elle ne l'avait pas acheté chez Ollivander comme les autres élèves car il était trop bavard et le choix de la baguette aurait soulevé trop de questions. Elle avait été commandée dans le plus grand secret chez Gregorovich qui accepta une forte somme d'argent contre son silence. Elle l'avait débarrassée de l'ornement que le fabriquant avait cru bon de lui faire, et elle avait gravé elle-même un signe mystérieux en forme de siège surmontant une hase qu'entourait un serpent se mordant la queue. La baguette avait frémit de joie et avait fait jaillir des étincelles de toutes les couleurs pour la remercier. Elle avait su à ce moment là que sa baguette préfèrerait se détruire plutôt que de se donner à un autre sorcier. Elle la caressa tendrement et elle sentit le léger tressaillement de joie. Le symbole lui était apparu en rêve lors d'une cérémonie que présidaient les sept Hathor, la déesse de la destinée.


	2. Chapter 2 reposté

Bonjour à tous, le chapitre 2!

→ Merci Kiitsu pour ta review : non pas de couple avec mineur pour moi. Je ne pense que l'on puisse tomber amoureuse de Snape à 11 ans ;) mais au fur et à mesure...

D'ailleurs dans mes fics je n'aime pas trop quand il y a un déséquilibre entre mes héros, style jeune fille en détresse.

Iset c'est le nom véritable d'Isis. C'est une femme dotée d'ailes. Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésites pas car je mets des références dans mes fics.

Le rythme de parution sera d'un chapitre par semaine. Cette fic est longue, je l'ai presque terminée et elle fait plus d'une centaine de pages...

alors bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 ****Ann Law et les cours**

Les cours étaient très intéressants même si certain lui apportaient peu puisqu'elle les maitrisait déjà. Elle en profita néanmoins pour se perfectionner et avoir d'autres approches que celles de ses parents. Les cours d'herbologie étaient passionnants avec une enseignante aussi dévouée que le professeur Sprout. Cette dernière n'était jamais avare de commentaires aussi Ann ne se privait pas car le professeur ne faisait pas attention à qui posait les questions. Les cours de métamorphose et d'étude sur les moldus étaient un vrai régal. Elle connaissait si peu le monde des hommes hormis la philosophie et surtout l'astronomie. Elle était fasciné par leur approche qui était tellement plus avancée, plus riche que celle des sorciers !

Elle se fixa de rester dans la moyenne pour ne pas éveiller le moindre intérêt de la part des enseignants, ni en mal, ni en bien.

Vieille règle des Low, se fondre dans la masse, c'est à dire parmi les anonymes qui se pressent entre Harry potter et Hermione Granger et ...Goyle. Juste une vague silhouette qui se devine dans l'angle d'une salle de cours. Je suis assise en général au quatrième rang, du côté serpentard, si on regarde bien, on doit discerner la masse châtain de mes cheveux...

Ann fait parfois quelques exceptions pour le cours du Professeur Mcgonnagall car elle aime la faire bisquer en la forçant à donner des points à Serpentard, surtout après que le professeur Snape en ai enlevé à Griffondor. Elle adore taquiner à sa façon cette femme très douée et non point aussi froide qu'elle voudrait le laisser croire. Elle était une Griffondor, et ils étaient connus pour leur cœur.

Deux cours étaient plus compliqués à gérer. Celui du professeur Quirrel car à l'évidence il était possédé par un autre esprit. Son grand-père confirma la chose par le biais de ses relations en Roumanie. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon car seul un esprit maléfique commettait ce genre d'acte. Elle en eut la confirmation définitive quand elle assista à une scène particulièrement choquante dans la forêt interdite, le meurtre d'une licorne...

De plus ses cours étaient très mauvais. Il avait du mal à expliquer quoi que ce soit et ses démonstrations étaient hasardeuses. Il était très étonnant pour un ancien élève de Serdaigle et ancien professeur de ne pouvoir à ce point mener un cours à son terme. Il avait la confiance de Dumbledore et cela seul expliquait qu'il ne soit pas encore renvoyé. Ann savait par les discutions entre élèves que nombre de parents avaient déjà écrit au directeur sur la mauvaise qualité de l'enseignement dispensé par Quirrel.

Son cours sur les vampires fut de tous le plus pathétique. Sur le plan théorique c'était acceptable tout juste si on s'en tient à résumer les ouvrages de références mais non point documentés. Quant à la pratique il n'avait à l'évidence pas rencontré les Draculea, ni même Mircea, l'actuel chef de l'honorable maison des dragons et encore moins la douce Elisabetha qu'Ann connaissait depuis toujours, elles entretenaient une correspondance suivie.

L'autre cours était sans surprise celui du professeur Snape qui scannait les élèves à chaque fois. Il était excellent, précis, attentif, dur indubitablement. Mais cette agressivité ne pouvait que cacher de la faiblesse comme le lui avait expliqué sa mère. Elle savait par Susan que dès son adolescence il cachait une grande timidité et une sensibilité à fleur de peau sous des vêtements trop grands et des manières trop brusques. Ce besoin de reconnaissance était disproportionné d'autant que ses compétences en potions étaient internationalement reconnues. Elle était bien placé pour le savoir, elle avait déjà lu des articles signés par lui dans les magasines que recevaient ses parents.

Il y avait une sorte de rituel chez lui, on pouvait, en se penchant sur la question, connaître son emploi du temps et ses habitudes avec exactitude et ainsi prédire facilement son comportement.

La première conséquence est que hormis en cours et lors des repas, elle ne le croisait jamais. Elle était trop sage pour subir les réprimandes d'autres professeurs, elle évita ainsi de lui rendre compte et de subir les détentions. Comme pour le reste, l'attention de Snape se portait sur Harry Potter et lui facilitait la tache. Cette obsession était assez dérangeante et inadéquate. Harry Potter n'avait guère de talent et d'intérêt, hormis à se retrouver dans les situations les plus extravagantes. Il était plutôt sympathique et on éprouvait de l'empathie pour cet orphelin qui manquait à l'évidence d'affection. En tant que Serpentard, elle ne pouvait être proche de lui mais leurs maigres relations étaient cordiales.

Elle aimait observer Snape même si à la base c'était juste une nécessité car le personnage était étonnant et un peu mystérieux. Il y avait ce petit risque propre à chaque aventure.

Il menaçait, criait peu, retirait des points, ne frappait jamais...et aimait le pudding au miel ! Oui le froid et cruel professeur Snape ne faisait jamais l'impasse sur le pudding au miel quand il était au menu ! Elle doutait de l'utilité de cette trouvaille mais elle en était convaincue, elle trahissait son goût pour quelque chose de tendre et de doux !

C'est comme cela que tout a commencé. Elle l'a observé, elle a cherché à le comprendre.

C'est la seule personne qui l'ai jamais fait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ! A partir de maintenant les chapitres vont se succéder à un rythme plus rapide. Il y a environ une trentaine de chapitres de prévus.** **Une relation va se développer petit à petit entre Ann et Sèverus mais sous un angle différent, c'est à dire un schéma peu classique. Notre jeune Ann n'est pas une petite chose fragile et Sèverus n'est pas l'archétype du prince charmant. Tous les deux sont des serpentards...;)** **- Le benben que je cite est une référence à un des mythes cosmologiques de l'Egypte ancienne. Les puits d'Ygdrasil à la mythologie scandinave.** **Enjoy !** **Chapitre 3 Ann Law et le 1er Halloween à Poudlard**

Il était hors de question de passer la nuit d'Halloween enfermée dans le château ! Une fois le banquet terminé, elle se retira dans sa chambre et entoura son lit d'un puissant sort de désillusion. Elle se transforma en colombe et s'envola de sa fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte. Comme elle le pensait les sécurités de l'école ne concernait pas les oiseaux, très peu de sorciers étaient des animangus et encore moins comme des oiseaux.

Les puissances telluriques se manifestaient déjà, elles n'allaient atteindre leur paroxysme que vers trois heures du matin. Déjà les ondes la parcouraient et lui donnaient plus de force. Elle atteint rapidement la forêt interdite et se transforma immédiatement en loup, elle voulait sentir la terre sous ses pieds. De nombreux puits d'Ygdrasil se trouvaient sous cette forêt, on les nommait en Egypte portes d'Osiris. Les créatures de la nuit étaient de la fête illuminant les bois de leurs danses, de leurs chants, une nuée de farfadets accrochaient des guirlandes d'or aux branches des arbres et des buissons en espérant attirer les fées multicolores. Mais les plus belles couleurs étaient celles de la nature traversée par l'énergie vitale issue du cœur des étoiles. A ceux qui savait la voir, elle la rendait plus claire qu'en plein jour, une lumière irréelle d'un crépuscule ruisselait littéralement sur les feuilles, les troncs des arbres, à travers les plantes où elle accrochait des bribes scintillantes.

Elle s'ouvrit totalement pour que l'énergie la parcoure également et sa puissance magique se décupla. Elle trouva une caverne et s'y engouffra. Elle se transforma, haletante par sa course, ses cheveux en bataille, sa robe de sorcière déchirée et parsemée de brindilles, d'éclats de boue, de magnifiques ornements de la vie.

Elle murmura sans baguette une incantation du fond des âges et devant elle apparu le benben, le tertre initial qui permettait de canaliser et de concentrer l'énergie primordiale de l'existant. Elle se mit à flotter quand l'énergie se déversa avec plus de force en elle. Elle était totalement désorientée car c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait s'y livrer totalement.

Lors du paroxysme elle tomba inconsciente sous la force de la magie. Elle se réveilla un peu avant l'aube, elle devait rentrer rapidement. Elle était fatiguée. Elle savait que c'était le passage obligé pour que son corps assimile petit à petit l'énergie vitale. Elle reprit sa forme de colombe et rentra sans encombre car en cette heure matinale, élèves et professeurs étaient encore dans leur lit.

Elle ferma la fenêtre et vérifia que personne n'était venu dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea et envoya un mot à Snape pour dire qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle resterait durant le week-end dans sa chambre. Le retour fut presque immédiat avec la mention acceptée. Snape n'était pas du genre à babysitter ses élèves fussent-ils de sa propre maison.

Elle revit en pensée la nature triomphante de la veille. La magie n'était qu'une des formes de l'énergie de l'univers. Qu'il était dommage de l'utiliser si mesquinement alors que tant de choses étaient possibles ! Bientôt elle pourrait accompagner ses parents le long des fils du temps, où l'on plonge dans l'infini de l'espace et où les dimensions s'ouvrent devant soit comme autant de mondes à explorer.

Elle s'endormit après avoir envoyé à sa mère et son grand père le récit de sa nuit.

Le dimanche, elle se sentit un peu mieux mais sur les conseils de sa mère elle utilisa une puissante potion qui la ferait dormir 18 heures et permettrait à ses cellules d'absorber complètement les particules stellaires.

Le reste de l'année se passa calmement entre l'observation de Snape qui était limitée car il semblait disparaître assez souvent, les cours et ses recherches. La puissance absorbée durant la nuit d'Halloween lui permit de travailler à son clone qui était une manifestation proche du patronus corporel. Il était cependant plus complexe car matériel.

La bibliothèque devint un de ses endroits favoris même s'il était dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas pénétrer à sa guise dans la réserve. Mme Pince veillait au grain, et elle était théoriquement trop jeune pour consulter certains ouvrages.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci Mariefan 85 pour ta review !

Un nouveau chapitre. Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais mes délires oui ! :)

Par rapport à fragments de bonheur cette fic est plus complexe mais elle réserve aussi quelques moments particuliers qui je l'espère vous toucheront. Les différentes pièces du puzzle se mettent en place doucement mais ce que j'aime le plus dans les fanfics c'est justement de voir éclore les sentiments tout doucement...

Pour les dialogues :

(AL) Ann Low

(SL) Susan Low

(JL) John Low

**Chapitre : Ann Law et la pierre philosophale**

Vers la fin de l'année elle apprit en sondant les esprits du trio de choc de Griffondor que le professeur Quirrel était possédé par Voldemort et que ce dernier avait tenté sans succès de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. Ils croyaient tous qu'il y avait une pierre philosophale ce qui était totalement faux.

Nicolas Flamel était une chonomancien : la pierre philosophale est une de leur mystification courante pour justifier aux yeux des autres sorciers la durée de leurs existences.

Le plus célèbre d'entre eux est Mathusalem. Le premier des chronomanciens est Chronos, le dévoreur du temps. Il fut tué par ses enfants car il ne pouvait contrôler ses pouvoirs et il était devenu fou. L'illusion du pouvoir s'était totalement emparé de son esprit et il tuait tout autour de lui dans une paranoïa insensée.

La famille Law utilisait ce que l'on appelle la transgénérationnalité. Ils étaient tous Law, c'est à dire qu'ils se fondaient au sein des générations et apparaissaient aux yeux des autres comme une dynastie floue mais continue.

Les chronomanciens étaient peu nombreux et se contentaient de se croiser d'un siècle à l'autre. Avec la mort de Flamel et de sa compagne, les Law étaient peut-être les derniers chronomanciens d'Europe.

Les grands amis des chronomanciens sont les vampires, ils ne peuvent convoiter leurs pouvoirs car la mutation magique dont ils sont victimes les rends intolérants à cette forme d'énergie. Comme toutes créatures hors du temps ils comprennent et partagent les affres du non existant.

Très timides et réservés, ils ne trahissent jamais les secrets qui leur sont confiés. Chez les chronomanciens il est d'usage de dire « sûr comme un vampire » pour qualifier une personne de confiance.

Il existe d'autres chronomanciens connus même si leur véritable nature n'a pas été relevée : Osiris, et son fils Anubis, ses soeurs Nephtys et Isis bien sur, Ankhesen...L'Egypte a été une terre pour les chronomanciens car il y a plusieurs puits d'Ygdrasil sous les plateaux rocheux autour de Memphis et d'El khab.

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALA

Les calèches les amenaient à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Ann était contente de rentrer chez elle pour raconter à ses parents tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'année. Elle serait plus libre aussi de s'exercer mais elle ne regrettait rien de l'année qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Elle avait de la chance car elle partageait sa scolarité avec une célébrité, ce qui promettait des aventures, sous la direction d'une des plus grands sorciers de son temps. Elle était assez fière d'avoir réussi à duper tout son petit monde.

Elle pensa à Snape. Elle en gardait un sentiment mitigé. Un grand maître des potions mais pour le reste ...une tête de hareng saur, des obsessions...une gestion discutable...bref hormis le risque à cause de la legilimentie, il ne représentait pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle était assez déçue par le personnage car elle n'appréciait pas son comportement avec les élèves et notamment Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. Il était trop agressif et injuste. Harry Potter n'est pas imbu de sa personne, il ne recherchait par l'attention de tous comme ce stupide brasseur de poussière de Malfoy.

Elle revoyait sur le quai de la gare le regard douloureux de Potter. Ce qui l'attendait durant l'été n'avait pas l'air facile.

Elle parla de tout et de rien durant le trajet. Sa mère l'attendait à Londres. Tradition absurde que ce voyage en train pour elle qui habitait l'Ecosse... Dès qu'elles furent hors de vue, elles transplanèrent dans le Manoir Low. Elle bondit dans les bras de son grand-père. Malgré la joie des retrouvailles, elle savait qu'ils devaient abordés de graves questions car Voldemort était de retour et le monde sorcier était au seuil de nouveaux troubles.

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALA

Ann leur fit le récit détaillé de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard dans la mesure où elle avait pu connaître les éléments. Le retour du mage noir, avec notamment la mort des Licornes qu'avait observé Ann, n'étaient qu'une affaire de quelques mois, peut-être quelques années. Ses ambitions n'étaient pas moindre qu'il y a onze ans car il avait tenter de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. Ce dernier point confirmait toutefois qu'il ne connaissait rien des chronomanciens. Cela valait pour Dumbledore également. Ils devaient être prudents plus que jamais.

Se posait à nouveau la question de leur neutralité. Ils devaient attendre en évitant au maximum d'intervenir car l'illusion du pouvoir guettait autant du côté de la lumière que de l'obscurité. Si Voldemort remportait la victoire cette fois-ci, ils tenteraient de saper son pouvoir. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils n'étaient peut-être que trois sur tout le territoire...et malgré leurs pouvoirs, ils n'avaient pas les moyens, ni le désir de contrôler leur monde.

(AL) Harry Potter est plutôt sympa et timide mais Malfoy se fait un malin plaisir de lui pourrir la vie...

(SL) C'est un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Tous les Malfoy sont soumis à l'illusion du pouvoir...

(JL) Son père était un mangemort. Il aspire au pouvoir plus que tout. Un être répugnant.

(SL) Et Snape?

(AL)Tu avais raison maman, un génie en potions mais un prof nul, il ne sait que critiquer et moquer en cours, heureusement que vous m'avez appris les bases...

(SL)Il ne se doute de rien?

(AL)Non, il est obsédé par Potter et il passe son temps à lui chercher des crasses.

(SL) Quel gâchis, c'est lamentable. Tu vois ma chérie ce à quoi peut conduire un être brillant quant il est en proie à l'illusion du pouvoir. Il devient un jouet, faible, stupide...répugnant.

(AL) Oui maman. Je fais très attention.

(JL) Nous avons été content qu'Halloween se soit bien passé. Avec cette énergie tu devrais bien progresser cet été. Tu vas essayer quelques distorsions de temps. Je compte sur toi pour travailler les potions. Tu as des projets personnels ?

(AL) Oui, la transformation en Iset et mon clone !

(SL) Bravo ma chérie, ce sont de beaux projets, j'ai hâte de voir ça. J'ai traduis pendant ton absence quelques passages du grimoire d'Ankhesen, prends mes notes, elles devraient t'aider.

(AL)Merci maman !

(SL) Par contre, tout cela attendra la semaine prochaine, je veux que tu t'amuses un peu !

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALA

Elle était dans le parc qui entourait le jardin. Il était encore tôt mais le soleil réchauffait ce matin d'été. L'air était doux et pur, les senteurs d'herbe et de fleurs embaumaient délicieusement. Elle se concentra sur son énergie magique, et la guida à travers ses membres pour la concentrer dans son dos. Elle visualisa les ailes et sentit un picotement sur sa peau. Elle sentait les moignons qui pointaient à travers sa peau. Elle devait maintenir sa concentration au maximum, de la sueur perlait à présent sur son front. Elle relâcha sa respiration et les embryons d'ailes disparurent. Elle devait persévérer et s'entraîner chaque jour. Il faudrait que ses ailes poussent, qu'elles se couvrent de duvet et de plumes. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à s'en servir et enfin il faudrait qu'elle concentre beaucoup d'énergie dans son cœur car il devra fournir une énergie colossale pour les faire fonctionner. C'était la partie la plus périlleuse de l'expérience. Si elle était trop faible, elle pouvait faire une crise cardiaque...

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALA

Elle s'était confortablement installée dans la bibliothèque avec les différents documents que sa mère lui avait préparé. Elle se versa une tasse de thé à la bergamote qu'elle adorait. Et croqua dans un macaron. Elle était gourmande et se donnait bonne conscience en pensant à tous les efforts qu'elle devait déployer. Le croquant du biscuit et la douceur de la crème explosèrent en pur bonheur dans sa bouche. Les réjouissances ne faisaient que commencer pourtant quand elle ouvrit le premier parchemin avec la représentation d'Iset avec ses ailes déployées, son coeur battit très fort. La déesse des magiciens, plus forte qu'un million d'hommes. La reine Ankhesen avait suivi ses enseignements...Temps glorieux des chronomanciens...

Sa mère lui avait fait les transcriptions avec une foule de commentaires et de remarques pour qu'elle puisse progresser dans cette langue. La première partie résumait les grandes caractéristiques de la chonomancie d'Iset et les résumés des recherches d'Ankhesen. Un des points marquant était que le développement des aptitudes chronomanciennes conduisaient également à de plus grandes facultés de guérison, dont l'amplitude dépendait des prédispositions et de l'intérêt que lui portait le sorcier. Iset avait ainsi à plusieurs reprise guéri des moldus et des sorciers. Plusieurs légendes en avaient gardé le souvenir y compris chez les moldus. Iset avait notamment ramener des portes de la mort son mari-frère Ousir (Osiris chez les moldus).

Les potions de guérison étaient une spécialité de sa famille et elle serait contente de poursuivre le travail de ses parents.

Iset était parvenue avec sa soeur Nephtys à se transformer. Leurs ailes multicolores protégeant contre les attaques toutes les personnes qu'elles voulaient défendre.

Les chapitres suivant, d'une incroyable richesse et d'une grande diversité, reprenaient tous les champs d'exploration de cette fabuleuse sorcière.

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALA

Susan sourit en voyant plongée dans sa lecture. Elle était si passionnée...

Ann, le diner est prêt.

J'arrive !

Ann n'avait pas vu le temps passer...


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un peu étrange de continuer sans retour mais il ne faut pas désespérer !**

**Chapitre 5**

**1992- 1993**

_**Trissotin**_

Gilderoy Lockhart fut nommé professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Toutes les filles ne parlaient que de cela...

Les cours avec Flitwick se passaient bien. Elle évitait de se mettre en avant. Ce dernier avait toute la puissance que son corps ne laissait pas soupçonner. Heureusement pour Ann ce n'était pas un légilimens. Il se plongeait à corps perdu dans ses cours et sa grande passion pour la musique. N'ayant pas une voix exceptionnelle, elle ne pouvait prétendre à intégrer la chorale de l'école mais elle aimait les écouter. Elle se retrouvait ainsi avec d'autres élèves à assister aux répétitions. Elle s'acquit ainsi sans le vouloir la bienveillance de l'enseignant ainsi que de ses chanteurs.

Elle passait pour une fille discrète mais non marginale ni bizarre comme Luna Lovegood ce qui était plutôt bien. Son côté calme, sans affectation, surtout pour une serpentard au sang pur plaisait aux autres maisons. Elle faisait un bon contrepoids à Drago Malfoy. Elle n'était pas très belle ni brillante, rien qui puisse susciter envie et jalousie. Seul bémol, elle n'aimait pas le Quiddich...elle se bornait à assister à quelques matchs de son équipe pour donner le change.

Les cours avec Gilderoy Lockhart quant à eux étaient lamentables, peut-être davantage que ceux de feu le professeur Quirrel ce qui n'était pas rien! Les lutins de Cornouailles arrivèrent même à lui voler sa baguette...Elle doutait fort qu'il est fait le centième de ce qu'il racontait dans ses livres. Elle quitta la salle tranquillement, elle se contenta de tirer la langue à un lutin qui prit ses ailes à son cou. Et oui, tirer la langue est le signe ultime de l'agressivité chez les petites gens auxquels appartiennent les lutins (mais aussi les fées, les farfadets...) Elle en aurait bien tuer quelques uns pour tester ses pouvoirs mais il y avait bien trop de monde, tant pis.

Ce professeur avait des idées aussi improbables que ses robes aux couleurs pastel. Il leur annonça un beau jour avec son sourire pour magasine féminin qu'il allait organiser des duels de sorciers avec pour assistant le professeur Snape. Ce dernier devait déjà saliver à la perspective de voir son concurrent se ridiculiser. Elle ne serait pas mécontente non plus car il lui tapait sur les nerfs.

_**Les duels d'Ann Low**_

**Ainsi débutèrent les duels d'Ann Low et p**arce que les petits riens font beaucoup, bien de ses collègues se retrouvèrent cul par dessus tête.

Ann souhaitait éviter de se retrouver dans les duels, mais Snape qui veillait au grain ne la laissa pas le faire. Non pas qu'il était intéressé par ses capacités que d'ailleurs il ne connaissait même pas mais il voulait tester ses serpentards.  
Ann se retrouva pour son premier duel en face de Pénélope Deauclaire. Ann savait que sa baguette réagirait fortement si un sort de désarmement lui était lancé. Elle lança donc un petit sort :  
- terrasapona ! (le sol se couvre de savon noir et donc il devient extrêmement glissant. C'est un sort courant pour le ménage)  
Pénélope chuta sur ses fesses et fut sonnée.  
- Expelliarmus

La baguette de Pénélope fut entre ses mains. elle la remit immédiatement au professeur. En effet, si elle la gardait, la baguette de Pénélope lui ferait allégeance. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'estrade quand Sèverus qui n'était pourtant qu'observateur se permit d'intervenir.  
- Melle Law j'aimerais que vous affrontiez Melle Granger.  
Tiens Snape voulait s'offrir un petit plaisir.  
Idem ce fut Ann qui lança le premier sort, un tout petit sort pour les enfants :  
- poilachoum ! (le nez du sorcier était rempli de poils de chat très allergènes, ce n'était pas grave mais extrêmement pénible)  
Hermione qui depuis sa triste expérience de transformation était très allergique aux poils de chat, fut prise d'éternuements incontrôlables. Ann en profita  
- Accio Lignum !  
La baguette d'Hermione fut entre ses mains.  
- Ce ne sont pas des sorts d'attaques !  
- (AL) Granger, on ne crie pas contre un sorcier qui a entre ses mains sa baguette. Frigiria ! (frigorifie l'objet, l'intensité du sort peut geler un objet jusqu'à le rendre cassant comme du verre)  
La baguette d'Hermione se couvrit de givre. Elle lui lança. Dès qu'Hermione la reprit elle la relâcha sous la morsure du froid mordant.  
- (AL)Le sort n'est pas très fort. Il va s'atténuer. Tu as de la chance car j'aurais plus la geler au point qu'elle serait devenue comme du verre.  
Hermione fulminait de rage.  
- Ce n'est pas juste  
Sèverus ne cachait pas sa satisfaction, son sourire terrorisa davantage ses élèves.  
- (SS) Ce n'est pas très flamboyant Melle Law, ce sont des petits sorts à usage domestique, pour le détail...  
- Professeur, le diable réside dans les détails.  
Au lieu de prendre la mouche, le professeur lui sourit encore plus franchement alors que les élèves étaient réduits au silence par l'effroi de voir une élève aussi discrète répondre hardiment au professeur le plus redouté de l'école. Sèverus avait raison de sourire car enfin il percevait pourquoi elle appartenait à sa maison. Si subtile, si humiliante, une vraie petite vipère. Comme l'apparence pouvait être trompeuse... Il aurait dû le savoir plus que tout autre. Elle reste droite, calme et terriblement efficace.  
Sèverus se retourna vers le professeur  
- cela mérite quelques points pour ma maison !  
- effectivement. Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé des sorts de défense mais...50 points pour Serpentard.

- Melle Law, vous devez attaquer plus frontalement dans les duels, l'usage...

Oui professeur.

Hermione qui n'aimait pas spécialement Ann, la prit en grippe définitivement. D'autant que les garçons riaient quand ils évoquaient la scène. Ann avait réussi à mettre au sol deux élèves considérées comme plus douées qu'elle en utilisant des sorts pour enfants ! Ce n'était pas très règlementaire mais le résultat était là et voir Pénélope cul par dessus tête avait mis les garçons en joie !

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALA

Snape en rentrant de cette séance de duels bien plus satisfait qu'il ne l'aurait cru, s'interrogea quelques instants sur l'attitude particulière d'Ann Low. Utilisait-elle des sorts faciles car elle ne maitrisait pas les sorts plus complexes ou dissimulait-elle? Etrange attitude chez un enfant si jeune. Mais il n'avait pas le loisir de se poser davantage de questions même si cela ne lui était pas déplaisant car encore et toujours il devait s'occuper de Potter qui parlait fourchelang à présent !

Il se présenta devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de l'escalier menant au bureau du professeur et prononça d'un air écœuré mot de passe ridicule.

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALA

_**Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés !**_

Lockhart pas plus que Quirrel n'avait rencontré de vampires. Qu'avait-ils tous avec les vampires ? C'étaient des gens charmants, très incompris et dont le destin étaient de se faire connaître par les pires bonimenteurs que la terre ai connus. C'était leur véritable tragédie. D'une part ils n'avaient aucun lien avec des tueurs en séries, moldus, sorciers ou goules, d'autre part ils n'aimaient pas les manoirs sombres, sales et sans confort. Au XIV siècle ils avaient été victime d'une véritable campagne de dénigrement auxquels même les sorciers avaient adhéré ! On avait colporté les histoires les plus sordides, ils auraient mangé des enfants ! Sous la plume d'une poignée d'illuminés fanatiques la réputation des Draculea avait été irrémédiablement salie. Des forcenés armés de pieux en bois, munis de collier d'ail les poursuivaient ! L'ail ne les dérangeait en rien mais une botte d'ail trempée de sueur dégage une grande puanteur ! Au XIXe siècle, un moldu irlandais et alcoolique avait apporté sa pierre à l'édifice de mystification sur les vampires. De plus, l'attention des moldus se porta sur eux, ils étaient à « la mode », ce qui les obligea à se terrer davantage...Il ne manquait plus que les Quirell et les Lokhart pour achever le travail! Mircea était au bord de la crise de nerfs ! Il allait finir par réellement planter ses crocs dans le cou de Lokhart mais il doutait que l'aftershave de l'homme soit à son goût !

Elisabetha lui fit part de son inquiétude sur le nombre croissant de Moldus venant visiter leurs terres. Malgré l'aide de son grand-père, les charmes de désillusion n'étaient pas fait pour repousser des cohortes de moldus assoiffés de surnaturel! Ils devaient à terme partir vers des endroits plus isolés, laissant dernière eux leur passé. Elle lui fit part de la demande en mariage d'un certain Sanguini qu'elle avait repoussé car le vampire ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Ann savait qu'Elisabetha en pinçait depuis un siècle ou deux pour son cousin Vlad. Les vampires étant par nature d'une extrême timidité, ces choses là prenaient ordinairement beaucoup de temps.

Son message contenait aussi une fiole de son sang, très efficace contre les rhumes magiques quand il est donné volontairement.

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALA

_**Au clair de la lune**_

Elle avait habitué les autres élèves à accepter qu'elle disparaisse sans rien dire pour lire un ouvrage ou préparer ses cours. Aussi ses absences quotidiennes n'intriguaient personne. Elle utilisait les services de son clone quand elle partait dans la forêt interdite.

Le clone était un outil bien commode. Il pouvait même répondre à des questions simples à défaut de soutenir une conversation. L'envoyer au fond de la bibliothèque était le plus sur moyen de dissimuler le subterfuge. Le faire se promener dans le parc était aussi dans ses habitudes.

_(En sept ans personne n'y pris garde, même pas Sèverus Snape, même pas Albus Dumbledore). _

Le sens de la vue est toujours privilégié au dépend des autres, et les sorciers comme les moldus en sont très dépendants. Personne ne cherche à remettre en question ce qu'il a sous le nez et en l'occurrence dans le coin de l'œil. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui l'avait aperçu marchant dans le parc, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, regagnant sa chambre...

Il est si facile de disparaitre au milieu de la foule quand rien n'attire le regard. elle ne se mettait pas en danger, ne provoquait aucun accident. La nuit parfois elle s'envolait de sa chambre en évitant de passer devant la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore. Les alarmes de l'école ne se focalisait pas sur les oiseaux, qui se méfierait d'une tourterelle ?

La forêt interdite était si particulière la nuit. Toutes sortes de créatures qui se terraient le jour sortaient au crépuscule. Parfois elle avait la chance de voir des licornes paître dans les clairières baignées de lune. Ses yeux, lui permettait de voir dans la nuit ornée de ses autres couleurs. Une chouette ulula non loin d'elle. L'air se chargeait d'odeurs différentes. Dans les dernières lueurs du crépuscule, elle avait sentit les fleurs de Lynstant et des fées que les moldus prenaient pour des lucioles s'étaient mis à danser ivres de leur parfum exquis. Des _petitsgens_ s'affairaient par les sentiers, ils sortaient de leurs grottes et malheur à ceux qui cherchaient à les détrousser de leurs trésors. Leurs visages étaient fripés comme des vieilles souches et s'ils ne portaient pas de guenilles on les aurait pris pour des morceaux de bois mort. Ils étaient des cousins des gobelins et des nains des cavernes. Dans cette partie de la forêt les trolls étaient très rares car les centaures les détestaient et les chassaient. Non loin de là ces derniers se livraient à des bacchantes où se mêlait également des faunes. Ils buvaient du vin d'elfes plus que de raison ce qui occasionnait des accidents et des bagarres. Ils vénéraient le dieu ancien, que les grecs appelaient Dionysos. des rires hystériques se faisaient entendre, les ménades aussi étaient de la partie.

C'était un des principes les plus importants de la famille Low, ne jamais attirer l'attention, à aucun prix. Devenir invisible aux yeux de tous...C'est ainsi que qu'elle rejoint tranquillement la table de sa maison en dupant même le grand Dumbledore qui ne se doutât jamais de rien. Elle avait la modestie de comprendre à quel point la présence du fameux Harry Potter était une chance. Elle en avait d'autant plus conscience qu'il la protégeait bien inconsciemment du seul grand danger qu'elle courrait, car il venait du plus profond d'elle même. Mais ce n'est encore qu'un balbutiement, un tressaillement, il viendrait plus tard, inexorablement.

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALA

_**Le marchant de sable**_

Il tiqua un peu en pensant à Ann Low et en relisant sa copie. Dans un coin de sa pensée, toute cette banalité était étrange d'autant que la fille comme la mère étaient à Serpentard. Susan Low, le même âge que lui, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer autre chose qu'une fille banale dont les traits demeuraient flous, pas spécialement brillante, ne faisant partie d'aucun groupe. Bien sur on ne savait rien du père. Il sentait confusément que quelque chose se faufilait, essayait de lui glisser entre les doigts mais voilà dès la première année son attention fut attiré par M. Potter et Ann Low sorti de sa tête en toute discrétion.

Parfois son regard glissait sur elle. Elle se tenait tranquillement et réalisait ses potions avec rigueur et concentration. Elle ne manifestait aucune prédisposition particulière et n'avait pas de résultats exceptionnels. Il posa son parchemin à côté après lui avoir mis une note bonne mais sans plus. Il regarda le bilan et fut frapper par la stabilité des résultats d'Ann Low, la même note et le même commentaire sur deux ans ! Il faudrait qu'il examine cela plus attentivement. Il pensa confusément qu'elle ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux qu'elle tenait irrémédiablement fixés au sol dans une attitude humble et effacée.

Il la vit assise sur un banc en pierre non loin du lac. Elle semblait plongée dans sa lecture, chaudement emmitouflée dans son manteau et son bonnet. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit où tout comme elle, il s'isolait pour dévorer les livres.

Elle avait dû l'entendre car elle tourna la tête de son côté et le salua discrètement d'un hochement de tête. Pourquoi s'approcha t-il d'elle? Il ne saurait le dire car il ne lui parlait jamais ou presque. Ce serait l'occasion.

Que lisez vous ?

Un ouvrage sur la magie dans l'antiquité, une approche comparée sur la magie mésopotamienne et égyptienne au 4e millénaire.

Ce n'est pas une période traitée par le professeur Binns

En effet, mais elle est très intéressante.

C'est bien d'explorer les matières au delà des cours.

Il fut le premier surpris par ce compliment, lui qui n'en faisait jamais !

merci professeur.

Si vous souhaitez approfondir l'étude des potions et vous améliorer, je vous transmettrais une liste d'ouvrages.

Pointe de reproche pour atténuer la douceur du compliment.

vous remercie professeur.

Ne tardez pas.

Oui Professeur

Il eut un moment de surprise devant le calme serein de cette enfant qui semblait si peu intimidée par sa personne. Elle semblait indifférente et indéniablement différente.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire il continua son chemin. Pour la première fois il avait envie de discuter avec quelqu'un mais il ne savait plus comment faire !

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALA

Deux semaines plus tard la Chambre des secrets était ouverte.

Et après ?

Rien.

Ce fut en tout cas ce que crut Ann quand elle reçut des mains de son directeur distrait la liste d'ouvrages sur les potions.

Pourtant un tout petit grain de sable venait de tomber dans l'engrenage et si infime soit-il, il creusait son sillage...


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau chapitre. Les choses suivent leur cour, doucement certes, mais j'avoue que j'aime quand on découvre les émotions petit à petit avec les personnages, surtout chez les plus complexes comme Snape.

Une review serait la bienvenue ;) , c'est la bouteille à la mer d'un auteur esseulé !

**Chapitre 6**

**Les descendants de Salazar Serpentard**

Personne ne pouvait supposer que Salazar Serpentard avait plusieurs descendants, surtout l'autoproclamé seigneur des ténèbres. Ce qui était absurde au regard des mariages entre sorciers mais aussi sur l'aptitude de la magie de se transmettre y compris à travers les moldus. Ainsi Ann en faisait partie comme beaucoup de sorciers à leur insu. Ann parlait fourchelang. Elle avait entendu les murmures tout comme Harry...Elle se tint sur ses gardes mais bien évidemment qui se serait intéressé à elle?

Harry et ses amis furent les héros de l'aventure. Ce qui étonna le plus Ann c'est qu'elle su tant de choses et que Dumbledore laisse la carcasse d'un basilic pourrir tranquillement dans les profondeurs de l'école. Elle profita donc d'un moment pour entrer dans la chambre des secrets pour faire ses courses : peau, os, tendons, coeur, foie, rate, venin de basilic si utiles et si rares ! Son grand-père et sa mère seraient fous de joie et ils le furent quand elle rentra chez elle, avec son sac à fond caché plein de trésors glanés durant l'année !

Sa mère l'initia dès le lendemain aux pouvoirs des potions à base de basilic et son grand-père pour la récompenser lui fit découvrir la joie des sortilèges tort-le-temps qui font durer les journées 36 heures!

Car le grand secret des Low descendants des fondateurs de Poudlard, créateurs des reliques de la mort (ces jouets !) était qu'ils étaient les maîtres du temps mais comme disait le proverbe : « des choses terribles attendent les sorciers qui jouent avec le temps. »

Ce sont la folie et la solitude car les chronomanciens ne sont plus de « leur temps » ils naviguent aux confins du monde et la puissance qu'ils maîtrisent dépasse le concevable. Ils n'ont plus d'âge, d'époque...Ils doivent à une discipline de fer de rester hors du monde et de ses querelles pour protéger leurs recherches et leurs trésors.

Distordre le temps ne veut pas dire ne pas vieillir soit même. Pour maintenir le corps jeune il faut des potions très puissantes, un de ses aïeuls y avait travaillé plusieurs siècles avec succès, et surtout beaucoup manger car le corps y puise le renouvellement intégral des cellules mais aussi l'augmentation de l'activité cérébrale. En effet, toutes les connaissances emmagasinées doivent être absorbées par le cerveau et organisées, ce qui a terme sature la mémoire et détruit le psychisme. Il faut aussi beaucoup dormir, l'équivalent de journées entières.

Sa grand-mère en était devenue folle et avait préféré se reposer définitivement. Son esprit accompagnait encore son mari dans les salles d'expérimentation, elle souriait comme autrefois, la traine de sa robe classique ondulant dernière elle.

Ann avait appris très tôt les règles plus que particulières du fonctionnement du Manoir Low qui avait l'apparence d'un champs de ruines embrumé. Son grand-oncle avait longuement et patiemment distordu les fibres du temps autour de leur domaine et c'était comme une poche vide de substance où ni les moldus ni les sorciers ne pouvaient pénétrer. Il avait l'épaisseur d'un fil.

Son grand-père œuvrait sur l'astronomie où les distorsions du temps sont légions. Sa mère avait une passion pour l'histoire et étudiait par le menu les expériences de magie les plus anciennes et les plus rares, aux sources même de leurs pouvoirs. La chronomancie recouvrait un immense champ de recherche et chacun choisissait ses thèmes de prédilection.

Ils devaient également travailler pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Ils fabriquaient ainsi toutes sortes de potions pour le monde magique ainsi que des objets enchantés. Rien de bien remarquable mais ils pouvaient ainsi avoir un semblant d'existence normale et enregistrée par le ministère de la magie. La tâche d'un de ses ancêtres avait été justement d'infiltrer le ministère pour y effacer toute trace sur les spécificités des Low. Ann devrait reprendre ce flambeau car beaucoup de temps « historique » s'était écoulé depuis le dernier grand nettoyage. Il y avait aussi un coffre chez Gringott, un des plus anciens, bien garni, mais les gobelins savaient se faire discrets contre service rendu.

Les Low avaient tissé au fils des siècles des relations avec les créatures magiques, la plupart du temps en toute clandestinité. Il suffisait que les créatures magiques ignorent l'identité de leur fournisseur.

Ann avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour déterminer comment elle allait participer à l'œuvre commune.

Mais après tout elle avait le temps.

_**la souffrance**_

Elle avait prit la première potion i heures. Elle avait l'impression de mourir. Une fièvre glacée lui faisait claquer les dents, trembler les mains. Elle avait des nausées et le vertige bien qu'allongée sur son lit. Son coussin était comme de la pierre sous sa nuque. Elle savait qu'elle devait souffrir, longtemps, souvent, que c'était le prix à payer pour les chronomanciens.

C'était la voie pour ne jamais oublier qu'ils n'étaient que des sorciers.

La souffrance est la voie de la modestie.

Régulièrement ils devaient se plier à ces tortures pour que leurs corps soient en adéquation avec l'expérience de distorsion temporelle. Ses mains et son visage devaient être gris cendre à présent. Elle avait vu sa mère et son grand père pendant ces phases, souffrant en silence, pleurant en silence... On ne s'y habituait jamais. Des jours, des années de discipline et toute la vanité que l'on porte en soit était brulée sur l'autel de la souffrance. Un corps souffrant et faible voilà à quoi étaient réduits les chronomanciens et cela ils ne devaient jamais l'oublier.

Cette souffrance se déroulait dans la plus grande solitude. Hormis sa mère et son grand-père personne évidemment n'étaient au courant. Ils essayaient dans la mesure du possible de la veiller mais il fallait préparer les potions.

Il est difficile de voir ses proches souffrir.

Elle ne pouvait ni lire ni entendre. Juste un océan de souffrance et de désespoir. Elle devait pourtant y résister car sinon elle mourrait. Il fallait avoir la force d'accepter l'isolement et la douleur pour espérer devenir un chonomancien. Au plus profond de la nuit, son corps semblait en proie aux pires tortures, elle se tordait comme sur des charbons ardents.

Elle eut la faiblesse de se demander pourquoi endurer tout cela ? Le prix valait-il la chandelle ? Son corps fut soulevé de son lit et comme écartelé, elle cria ses souffrances et connu d'autres abîmes.

Deux jours, ou peut-être deux ans après, elle pu se redresser. Elle était maigre, grise, elle avait perdu des cheveux, elle n'était guère plus qu'un cadavre. Encore des potions, au goût infâme... qu'importe elle n'avait plus l'usage du gout. Elle resta prostrée des jours encore avant de peu à peu reprendre le dessus.

Des douleurs lui vrillaient encore le corps de temps à autre. Elles ne disparaissaient jamais totalement durant toute la vie d'un chronomancien.

_**La rentrée à Poudlard**_

Elle entendait sur la gare l'ouverture des portes du train. Dès qu'elle le put, elle s'y engouffra et s'isola dans un coin tranquille, saluant les quelques élèves qui la reconnaissait. Elle n'avait à leurs yeux pas beaucoup changée. Juste un teint plus terne, des yeux plus hagards, des traits un peu déformés. Mais elle était officiellement à l'âge ingrat alors personne n'y fit rééllement attention.

Parfois alors que son visage restait impassible l'annonce d'une crise se faisait sentir. Il fallait tenir coûte que coûte.

Un jour la crise se fit plus forte et elle sut qu'elle ne résisterait pas à la douleur. Elle se rendit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans l'aile abandonné du troisième étage. Elle se réfugia dans une pièce isolée et eu juste la force de réveiller son clone avant de s'effondrer prise de douleurs. Son épaule semblait vrillée et écorchée par un couteau. La nausée encore et toujours. Combien de temps, des heures sans doute, resterait-elle dans cette pièce noire et humide? Par sécurité elle lança le sort silencio.

Son clone déambula dans le château pour donner le change.

Sèverus observa Ann qui marchait dans le couloir, toujours aussi impassible. Quelque chose l'interpellait. Il la voyait sourire et saluer ses camarades mais son instinct le faisait se douter de quelque chose. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Aussi rapidement que possible car il ne pouvait décemment pas courir, il descendit les escaliers et tourna dans le couloir. A sa grande surprise elle avait disparu. Il l'aperçu de la fenêtre se promenant dans le jardin avec toujours cette expression lointaine et détachée. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme. C'est cela qui le troublait tant. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme...Il avait beau la poursuivre jamais il n'arrivait à l'atteindre comme dans un cauchemar.

C'était singulier et inquiétant. Il aurait voulu crier mais il ne pouvait pas.

Enfin elle disparu tout à fait et il fut obligé de retourner dans la grande salle commune où le repas fut servi. Il ne la vit pas à la table des serpentards.

Il écrivit un parchemin qu'il remit à une élève de sa maison.

A huit heure précise, elle était devant sa porte. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait l'air malade. Un teint gris cadavérique assez dérangeant avec un regard toujours baissé mais dont la dureté le frappa cependant.

On n'avait le regard de ces yeux là que lorsqu'on avait vu l'enfer. Il le connaissait chez les rescapés des mangemorts. Chez lui aussi quand il se regardait dans un miroir sans témoin...Il y avait quelque chose forcément, on ne peut avoir ces yeux là à son âge.

vous n'avez pas assisté au repas ce soir

- en effet, j'étais souffrante professeur

- je vous ai vu vous promener pourtant

- j'avais besoin de marcher, cela m'a fait du bien

- vous devriez voir Mme Pomfrey

- ce n'est pas nécessaire. Cela m'arrive parfois et un peu de repos suffit à me rétablir.

- bien. Bonne nuit alors Melle Law.

Ann su qu'elle était désormais en danger. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Snape de prendre des nouvelles des élèves hormis de Malfoy et encore. Elle devait travailler encore sur son clone quand lui vint une idée : elle devait l'ensorceler de manière à ce qu'il réagisse différemment selon les personnes et qu'il disparaisse à la vue du maitre des potions. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir duper le sorcier, il se rendrait compte de la supercherie : un esprit vide, pas un souvenir plus ancien que quelques heures... Il valait mieux éviter toute rencontre. Elle élargirait cela à Dumbledore même si ce dernier était de plus en plus souvent absent de l'école.

Et la conclusion au quelle il arriva est qu'elle l'évitait désormais volontairement.

Ann appris ainsi comment on parvenait parfois au résultat inverse avec les meilleures attentions. Dénouer les fils du temps est complexe et demande une analyse sans faille. Le facteur humain étant le plus imprévisible : règle de la chronomancie.

La chronomancie ne permet-elle pas de connaître le comportement des gens ? Non car ce serait nié la liberté d'être irrationnel. La liberté même d'être un être vivant. Une liberté beaucoup plus usitée qu'on ne le croit souvent.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Le chronomancie rendait laid. Son teint avait perdu tout éclat et ses yeux étaient mornes. Un visage figé pour toujours, sévère, froid et distant. Qui pourrait être attiré par ce visage ? Toutes les potions de la terre ne pouvaient contrecarrer l'empreinte de l'expérience chronomancienne sur le corps et l'esprit.

Elle prit son face à main enchanté. Son visage s'y refléta un bref instant avant de se déformer et elle perçu des centaines de dimensions aux couleurs chatoyantes. Des silhouettes d'elles-mêmes et d'autres chronomanciens, parfois ils se contentaient de passer, parfois ils la regardaient dans les yeux et lui souriaient...C'était cela sa vraie apparence.

Elle marchait dans la lande où elle avait volé quelques heures plus tôt alors que tout le monde la croyait en sortie à pré-au-lard. La lande déserte à perte de vue. Elle marchait dans la campagne désolée pour se ressourcer après des semaines de souffrances. Elle avait raté une partie de ses examens à cause des douleurs qui lui vrillaient le corps l'empêchant de se concentrer. Elle avait réussi correctement à le dissimuler mais ses notes s'en étaient ressenties. Qui s'en souciait ? Une élève moyenne n'est jamais remarqué. Juste une note de remontrance de la part de Snape, le minimum en tant que directeur de sa maison. Ils en avaient tous après Potter et la chambre secrète de Salazard Serpentard. Elle eut un sourire doux amer en pensant que Snape n'avait plus manifesté le moindre intérêt à son égard depuis que ses notes avaient baissées. Sentiment étrange et paradoxal puisque elle était en quelque sorte parvenue à son but, c'est à dire devenir invisible à ses yeux et portant elle éprouvait du ressentiment à son égard de ne pas la regarder...C'est cela pourtant la vraie solitude du chronomancien. C'était le prix à payer pour attendre ces fabuleuses connaissances...

Elle s'assit dans une crevasse et regarda le ciel gris. Elle aimait le silence de ces lieux, cette sensation d'infini. Dans quelques jours elle serait chez elle et bien qu'à peine remise, elle subirait encore des semaines de tortures. C'était un passage éprouvant qui correspondait à la phase adolescente de sa vit "normale" mais qui chez les chronomanciens était une des étapes de la vie adulte. Les potions devaient ralentir considérablement son métabolisme et pendant une phase de temps étendue elle serait amené à réveiller sa conscience à des concepts complexes et avancés de la chronomancie. Des années d'études moldues concentrées qui donnaient des migraines vrillantes. Et à la fois c'était comme explorer de nouveaux mondes, plonger dans le cœur des galaxies...Elle aurait à son retour 10, 15 ans de plus qu'eux ? Elle n'avait plus d'âge déjà. Ses moments de répit, indispensables, seraient consacrés à l'étude des textes anciens consacrés par la sorcière Ankhésen au sorcier initial Thot qui avait été vénéré dans l'antiquité comme un dieu. Elle travaillerait sur sa formule permettant de comprendre tous les langages des êtres vivants sur Terre.

Le fourchelang n'était qu'une infime partie de cette incantation primordiale.


	7. Chapter 7

**Année 1993-1994**

Remus Lupin fut désigné comme nouveau professeur de lutte contre les forces du mal.

**(été 1993 Ron et sa famille se sont rendus en Egypte)**

Elle est sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare...

C'est une année importante pour Ann mais elle ne le sait pas encore.

Il faut revenir à ce premier jour de la rentrée. Elle attend que les portes du train s'ouvrent. Ils ne sont pas nombreux à cette heure matinale, juste quelques ombres mouvantes dans le brouillard...

Un adulte, un professeur sans doute, passe à côté d'elle et immédiatement s'écarte comme sous l'emprise d'une terreur soudaine. Elle fit semblant de ne rien voir et partit s'assoir dans un wagon isolé. Elle comprit qu'il cachait quelque chose car cette peur instinctive était celle de certaines créatures magiques comme les loups-garou, les centaures, les gobelins et les arachnides, qui les fuyaient sentant les relents de basilic qui imprégnaient leur peau...A l'évidence, Remus Lupin, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal comme elle l'apprendrait plus tard durant le banquet de bienvenue, n'appartenait pas à ces trois dernières catégories.

Le cours de Mcgonagall est celui où Ann avait ses meilleures notes et le seul avec les potions elle s'autorisait parfois à devancer Granger pour le plaisir et faire bisquer le professeur qui devait, contrainte et forcée par son honnêteté de Griffondor, donner des points à Serpentard.

Ce vice la rattache bien à cette maison.

Cependant, à cause de la chronomancie, ses notes baissèrent aussi dans sa matière de prédilection. Minerva Macgonagall comme les autres professeurs jugèrent qu'Ann était face à des programmes plus difficiles et comme pour toute élève moyenne, elle devait s'adapter.

Le professeur Mcgonagall est un très brillant professeur et ses cours étaient très complets, intéressants et forts utiles pour se perfectionner. Ann apprit ainsi à économiser plus d'énergie, à travailler dans le détail ses transformations. Ces conseils précieux lui permirent de progresser plus rapidement dans sa transformation en Iset. Les parents d'Ann ne pouvaient guère l'aider hormis dans la partie théorique car ils n'avaient eux-mêmes aucun don dans les métamorphoses.

Ann fut toutefois choquée quand le professeur donna un remonte temps à Granger pour qu'elle suive plusieurs cours à la fois. C'est absurde car elle vieillissait plus vite ainsi, et, revivant les heures deux fois et sans potion adéquate, elle s'épuisait car elle ne savait pas qu'il fallait doubler ses heures de sommeil. Mcgonagall devrait s'en tenir aux métamorphoses, elle n'avait rien compris à la chronomancie.

_**Sirius Black**_

Il faut remonter le temps encore un peu : cet été son père s'est enfuit d'Askaban, ce dont elle a été très heureuse.

Elle pu l'apercevoir, de loin, sous l'apparence d'une colombe, alors qu'il aidait Potter. Elle était jalouse que ce dernier reçoive tant d'affection mais elle savait dans le même temps qu'il ignorait jusqu'à son existence.

Sa mère avait raison, il était très beau.

_**Règles de la chronomancie**_

Règle 1 de la chronomancie, le temps est un fil élastique mais un fil quand même, le rompre est le néant.

Règle 2 de la chronomancie, sans passé point d'avenir

Règle 3 de la chronomancie : rien ne peut être créé à partir de rien

Règle 4 de la chronomancie : le temps est relatif et dépend du point où l'on se trouve

Règle 5 de la chronomancie : le temps du tout ne s'applique pas au point

Règle 6 de la chronomancie : Le temps du point est relatif par rapport au tout

Règle 7 de la chronomancie : Le temps du point est absolu par rapport au point

Règle 8 de la chronomancie : Le temps du point est un nombre réel positif

Règle 9...

_**Histoire de la chronomancie (extrait)**_

L'Egype antique était une de ces périodes trop rares où les sorciers avaient pu vivre paisiblement avec les moldus. Ils avaient le droit d'exercer leurs pouvoirs du moment où ils ne remettaient pas en cause l'organisation de la société. Ils intégraient fréquemment les maisons de vies, qui faisaient office à la fois de lieux d'apprentissage, de laboratoire et de bibliothèque. Chaque grande ville avait ainsi son école de magie autour d'un fondateur mythique. Parmi ces sorciers, beaucoup de nécromanciens et de chronomanciens bien qu'à cette époque les deux notions n'étaient pas distinguées. Un récit célébrait la sagesse d'un très grand chronomancien, Djedi qui démontra au pharaon Khéops les risques de l'illusion du pouvoir. Ce dernier voulait connaître le futur et apprit ainsi, à ses dépends, que rien n'est éternel, ni la grandeur des rois, ni la faveur des dieux...

_**Vacances de Noël au Manoir Law**_

Ann Low se reposait dans sa chambre. Sa mère lui avait apporté une potion pour réguler sa croissance, elle prendrait deux centimètres cette année. Le goût très amer avait été atténué par du miel qu'elle adorait.

tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Non ça va.

Reposes toi bien, dans deux jours ce sera complètement fini.

Merci maman

tu veux que je t'apporte un livre ?

Oui volontiers sur la magie noire.

Très bien mais ne force pas trop ma chérie. La magie noire est vampirique dès la lecture

je ferais attention promis, maman ? J'ai quel âge en réalité ?

Tu sais bien que selon la règle 7 de la chronomancie ton temps est absolu et ne peut-être défini que par rapport à toi. Le 13 août tu auras 14 ans selon les critères des nonchronomanciens, c'est à dire l'âge charnière entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. C'est une période difficile pour eux et tu dois rester vigilante. A la moindre inquiétude, je ferais en sorte que tu quittes l'école.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il est assez facile de dissimuler mes pouvoirs et ma nature. Même Dumbledore n'a rien vu du tout. Il est comme les autres obnubilé par Harry Potter et ses amis, les autres sont au second plan. Cela me facilite beaucoup les choses.

Ne pêche pas par orgueil ma fille car la une des armes du temps est l'illusion du pouvoir

Oui je sais règle 13 de la chronomancie : Le temps contrôle les nonchronomanciens par l'illusion du pouvoir

C'est une des règles les plus importantes car l'illusion du pouvoir est multiforme et peut prendre l'apparence de la conviction de sa puissance. N'oublie jamais la règle ultime : les chonomanciens peuvent échapper au temps, le modifier, mais jamais au grand jamais ils ne peuvent en devenir les maîtres

Ann hocha la tête car c'était une nécessité que de se rappeler les règles chaque jour au risque de se perdre.

Fais attention à Sèverus Snape, j'ai vu qu'il jouerait un rôle dans ton destin. Il se doute peut-être de quelque chose, c'est une sorcier très puissant, déterminé, il a été profondément troublé par l'illusion du pouvoir étant jeune, ses capacités de discernement en ont été altérées mais il reste avec Dumbledore le plus grand danger qui te guette.

Je ferais encore plus attention c'est promis.

Susan faisait confiance au sérieux de sa fille, en cela elle avait pleinement raison. Mais elle savait que le fil du temps de Snape était désormais emmêlé aux leurs et ni elle ni son père n'y pouvait rien hormis essayer d'en contrôler les effets.

Elle ne comprenait pas tous les éléments du fil du destin de Snape, les fibres qui le composaient étaient plus séparées que d'habitude, comme si sa personnalité était fragmentée. Les personnes présentant ces caractéristiques sont des déments. Or Snape n'était pas fou. Une de ses fibres était nouée à celle de Dumbledore et la terminait par un noeud du destin. Le fil de Dumbledore s'interrompait avant une frange de la toile, synonyme de guerre, qui déchirait les fils et les laissaient flottant dans l'infini. Une fibre du fil de Snape d'échappait et s'écartait progressivement de tous les autres liens pour s'approcher de celui d'Ann. Elle évitait tous les autres liens. Difficile de s'en prémunir car c'était sa volonté consciente. Une des fibres de Snape s'enroulait autour de celle de Voldemort et s'interrompait juste avant celle de ce dernier.

Le texture de cet espace-temps ondulait et les fibres se tissaient, de détachaient, se divisaient sans cesse rendant les lectures hasardeuses, mouvantes.

_**Observer Sèverus Snape**_

Observer Sèverus Snape, c'est observer la haine viscérale et acrimonieuse d'un homme qui vit dans le passé. C'est étonnant de voir un homme très intelligent, créatif, incapable de résister à ses propres émotions. On dit de lui qu'il a un visage dur, froid impassible. C'est faux à mon sens, il y a un visage ravagé par toutes les émotions qui l'habitent. Cette homme est dévoré par une sensibilité à fleur de peau qu'il ne sait protégé qu'en s'isolant des autres, caché sous des monceaux de vêtements amples, été comme hiver. Pour mieux se dissimuler à notre regard ?

Les yeux sont des fenêtres de l'âme c'est très vrai chez lui. Ce qu'ils révèlent, une abîme sombre et

triste.

Sèverus n'est pas beau, ne l'est jamais été comme tout les gens qui ne sont pas heureux.

Certains critiquent son nez proéminent. Mais personnellement j'ai toujours eu de la tendresse pour les grands nez, Cyrano avait un grand nez...Il ne rit jamais, ne sourit jamais, marche comme s'il allait au combat, mange pour ne pas mourir de fin sauf le pudding au miel...

De longs doigts fins, habiles, un peu tachés à force de préparer des potions. des doigts qui caressaient les plantes pour sentir la texture. Des yeux précis, qui tranchaient. Un être de sens comme tous les maitres des potions. Ann l'avait appris très tôt dans sa famille, utiliser tous ses sens, notamment l'odorat et le toucher, était indispensable pour être bon en potions. c'était une matière où la connaissance était énorme mais il fallait aussi faire parler ses sens. Le professeur Snape était un maitre des potions, reconnu, admiré, il était aussi un être sensuel et il le cachait.

Le pudding au miel, couleur chaude, texture moelleuse, goût sucré, un dessert tendre, enveloppant et simple. Un petit détail révélateur, comme la douceur de ses doigts sur une pétale d'aconit, comme le frémissement imperceptible de ses lèvres lorsqu'il respire l'odeur d'une mauve.

Il aimait bien les autres enseignants, quoiqu'on en dise. Toujours ce respect, cette déférence. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à sa mère mais la plupart avaient du être ses enseignants, ils étaient beaucoup plus vieux que lui, hormis Lupin, le loup-garou qui ne pouvait l'approcher. Il détestait Lupin. Susan lui avait expliqué que le père d'Harry et ses amis dont Lupin avaient maltraité Snape pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Snape avait la rancune tenace.

Cette blessure ancienne devait avoir des ramifications profondes pour qu'elle soit toujours aussi virulente. Il y avait de la peur aussi. Peur contre qui, contre quoi, c'était à déterminer. Mais le contentieux né entre eux plus de 25 ans auparavant n'était pas encore résolu. Cela tournait sans doute autour d'Harry Potter.

Lupin était comme tous les loup-garous soumis à des sautes d'humeur et un côté dépressif. Ce qui est normal car en raison de cette particularité, ces créatures étaient fréquemment victimes d'exclusion.

Pourtant Lupin malgré sa propre souffrance est un homme généreux, croyant encore en la nature humaine. C'est un enseignant compétent et pédagogue, moins brillant que Snape mais qui sait beaucoup mieux transmettre. Il n'y a pas dans sa nature humaine cette agressivité amère et pourtant plus que le professeur des potions, elle serait acceptable, car Remus Lupin n'avait pas eu le choix.

La lutte entre les deux enseignants atteignit des sommets et Ann constata à quel point Snape pouvait perdre le contrôle de lui-même et agir avec la dernière mesquinerie. Non il n'avait pas brillé sur ce point.

Snape lui avait paru faible.

**_Les rêves de Sèverus Snape_**

Il n'en parlait jamais, pourtant Sèverus avait des rêves, ce n'étaient pas des rêves conscients mais au cœur de la nuit, dans des contrées qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui seul, il rèvait. Il y avait un rêve en particulier qui revenait depuis des années. Cela avait commencé après la fin de la première guerre.

Il était un enfant dans un parc moldu avec d'autres enfants et Lily. Ils jouaient dans les bacs à sable, ils chantaient en faisant des cercles. sèverus ne se sentait jamais très à l'aise sous le regard des autres enfants et surtout de leurs parents. Ses habits, son regard, tout leur semblait un peu étrange. Pourtant il venait souvent dans ce petit parc, avec ses bancs, ses bacs à sable, son tourniquet.

Il tient la main de Lily et celle d'un autre enfant, c'est l'automne et les feuilles rouges et dorées tombent sur eux pendant qu'ils forment un cercle en chantant.

C'est dans ce rêve qu'il y a plus de 10 ans, il la vit pour la première fois. Assise sur le banc dans le coin du parc. Il n'arrive pas à discerner ses traits, elle est petite, plus petite que lui. Elle a les cheveux marrons et des vêtements fleuris, rouge, rose, mais tout est un peu flou. Au début, elle est simplement assise, elle semble attendre quelque chose mais quoi ?

Pour une raison inconnue, Sèverus est attiré par cette petite fille.

Il lache la main de Lily et quitte le cercle.

-Sèverus, où vas-tu ?

Il ne répond pas à Lily, toute son attention est tourner vers elle. Elle le regarde et sourit. Et étrangement il lui sourit à son tour. Son premier sourire. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et ils parlent. De quoi, il ne s'en souvient plus à son réveil, seul un sentiment de bien être subsiste.

Le même rêve se répète, où il se hâte de retrouver la petite fille, ils jouent ensemble, il s'entend rire, il ne riait jamais enfant pourtant. Il se souvient qu'une fois, il neige, le parc est blanc, il lui montre son bras où un bleu recouvre tout son avant bras après que son père l'ai battu. Il voit la petite main se poser sur lui et il est mieux instantanément. Quand Lily a-t-elle disparue de ses rêves ? Il y a quelques années. La seule chose qu'il retient est qu'il est heureux à chaque fois.

Il y a deux ans, des variantes se sont introduites. Il se retrouve dans le petit parc mais il est adulte. Elle est là assise comme toujours à l'attendre, petite fille sage. Elle lui sourit et court vers lui dès qu'elle le voit. Il l'a prend dans ses bras et la soulève jusqu'à sa hauteur ce qui provoque des exclamations de joie. Elle pose sa tête contre son épaule et se pelotonne contre lui.  
- tu as beaucoup grandi !  
- il sourit  
- Quand je serais grande je me marierai avec toi !  
Il rit franchement. Il sent un petit baiser innocent contre sa joue.  
- Alors que je me languis que tu grandisses !  
Ils rient et il lui raconte une histoire mais il ne saurait dire laquelle.

Un ou deux mois après, il se retrouve dans le parc. Elle est là mais c'est désormais une adolescente. Elle n'ose plus le toucher comme avant. Ils sont portant heureux de se retrouver. La conversation devient flou comme les souvenirs qui s'effacent de la pensine.

La dernière fois c'était une jeune femme qui l'attend et le prend dans ses bras, il est bien là, il ne veut plus partir, il veut rester là. Ils discutent, regardent l'été qui s'achève, main dans la main. Il s'entend l'appeler mais son prénom lui échappe à son réveil.

C'est la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard. Il s'est couché de bon heure car demain la journée sera éprouvante. Il s'endort rapidement dans le silence du donjon.

Il se retrouve dans parc, elle est sur le banc et elle lui tend les mains.  
Il la prend dans ses bras et ne résiste pas à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une légère rougeur sur ses lèvres...  
- Je dois partir Sèverus  
- ma douce ne me quitte pas  
- justement Sèverus, je ne veux plus te quitter...Je veux être tout le temps auprès de toi...

Il se réveille, il est à la fois bien et un peu triste car il sait qu'elle est partie. Il ne se rappelle plus de son visage, de son prénom.

L'a-t-il perdue ? Non c'est autre chose. C'est sa compagne depuis longtemps, elle lui apporte du réconfort quand il en a besoin.

Dans quelques heures c'est la rentrée. La quatrième avec Potter.

Pour fuir la réalité, il replonge dans les sensations de ce petit parc, de son sourire mystérieux...

_**Ann Low et l'épouvantard**_

Elle assista comme les autres au cours sur la manière de vaincre un épouvantard. La difficulté pour elle était justement de trouver une parade car elle n'avait en rien peur d'un épouvantard.  
Elle laissa discrètement passer les autres élèves devant elle et comme toujours elle pu remercier l'irremplaçable Harry de détourner l'attention vers lui.

L'épouvantard regagna l'armoire où il était emprisonné et le cours fut terminé.

Mais voilà, elle avait une envie folle de se mesurer au petit monstre et de s'amuser à ses dépends. Quand elle fut sûre que tout le monde l'avait oubliée et revint dans la salle de cours désertée. Un bruit sourd venait du meuble où il s'agitait encore.

Elle ouvrit la porte et une brume s'échappa. Elle se planta devant elle et commença à bouillir, quelques secondes après, l'épouvantard gisait à ses pieds sous une forme gélatineuse indistincte.

Elle quitta la pièce avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle fit disparaître au bout du couloir.

Quand Lupin découvrit le sort de l'épouvantard, il fut très inquiet. Peu de chose pouvait tuer un épouvantard et surtout de cette façon. Il ne voyait pas la motivation des élèves et parmi eux lequel en serait capable. Quand aux professeurs c'était littéralement impensable. La magie noire pourrait expliquer cette mort mais Lupin aurait du poser la question à Rogue mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Quelques remarques désobligeantes de ce dernier sur son « problème » avec la pleine lune et la mort de l'épouvantard sorti de la tête de Rémus...


	8. Chapter 8

**Une nouveau chapitre de cette fic que j'ai retravaillée pour qu'elle soit plus courte.**

**Chapitre :Panique à Poudlard**

Suite à l'attaque de Sirius Black nous avons été réunis dans la salle de banquet. Je regarde le magnifique plafond magique qui montre la galaxie. Je reconnais des étoiles, des constellations, il me faudra encore des années pour arriver à me projeter pour tenter de les atteindre. Il faut abolir les contraintes de l'espace et du temps.

Le professeur Snape passe sans bruit entre les lits alignés. Je vois son visage se pencher sur moi.

Il murmure avec une surprenante douceur :

Il faut dormir...

il disparait. Au fil des années passées à le côtoyer, on oublie qu'il peut avoir cette voix là.

Les étoiles sont si belles, j'ai envie de rejoindre la barque de Rê pour les explorer.

Les élèves s'endorment autour de moi, j'entends leur respiration ainsi que le bruissement de la robe du professeur. Il va nous veiller toute la nuit. Il sait que je ne de dors pas, mais comme je suis très calme, il ne dit rien. Si demain j'assure correctement mes cours, cela n'aura aucune importance.

Je vois la constellation du grand chien, et son étoile la plus brillante, Sirius. Je sais, bien qu'on ne puisse pas la voir, qu'il a une compagne de l'ombre, Sirius celui qui symbolise le commencement...

Parfois le visage du professeur Snape s'interpose entre l'image de mon père et moi-même, posant une question muette au quelle je ne peux répondre. Dans mon état de semi conscience, leurs deux images se mêlent et je sens confusément que ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard mais la conséquence de deux fils du destin qui se rapprochent.

J'entends au loin Dumbledore déclarer que les rêves nous appartiennent. Comme il a tort, ne sait-il pas que les rêves peuvent nous être arrachés, qu'ils les emportent au loin nous laissant misérables et désolés? L'image de l'homme sans rêve se tient à ses côtés, il a les traits de Sèverus Snape.

Le lendemain notre routine a repris ses droits.

- Melle Law vous aimez l'astronomie.

Oui professeur.

Il n' a pas pris la peine de répondre. Le professeur Snape ne lâche jamais rien, c'est sa force et sa faiblesse.

**Chapitre : perception**

Il n'aurait pas dû la remarquer. Elle était d'une grande discrétion et d'une grande prudence. C'était sa troisième année, la rentrée s'était passée sans encombre, alors pourquoi l'avait-il remarquée? Elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait pu la trahir, pour mieux se protéger à l'avenir.

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que c'était justement son calme, sa discrétion qui l'avait attiré?

Alors que les autres adolescents s'agitaient en tout sens, il avait remarqué la tranquille jeune fille qui se tenait toujours à la limite de son champs de vision. Le diable réside dans les détails, Sèverus Snape ne négligeait jamais aucun détail. Elle n'était pas marginalisée comme il l'avait été lui-même, mais elle était indéniablement différente, pas par l'excentrisme d'une Luna Lovegood, mais par autre chose qui lui échappait encore. Ce qui l'impressionnait était qu'elle avait l'air totalement indifférente au monde qui l'entourait. Hors des vicissitudes, elle ne cherchait pas non plus à impressionner, et quelque chose dans son regard qu'il percevait si rarement était étrangement sage et distancié. Il prit le temps de l'observer pendant ses cours et commença à noter des bizarreries. Elle n'avait jamais l'air surprise ou dépassée. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, précis, pourtant elle n'avait pas de résultats brillants. La faute incombait souvent à son voisin de classe mais jamais elle n'en faisait la remarque. Jusqu'à la façon dont elle évitait soigneusement son regard, il y avait quelque chose de louche. Elle ne lui donnait jamais matière à s'arrêter sur son cas en mal comme en bien.

Une nuit alors qu'il pensait une nouvelle fois à elle, comme contre exemple parfait de l'insupportable Miss Granger, il vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant : il ne lisait pas dans ses pensées, jamais, alors que tous les esprits lui étaient ouverts, le sien demeurait obstinément fermé. Une troisième année ne pouvait magner aussi bien l'occlumencis ! Il connaissait son propre pouvoir et il était sans conteste un des plus grands legitimens, même s'il ne l'utilisait que superficiellement sur ses élèves. Il se devait de vérifier le phénomène.

**Chapitre : Comment Ron Weasley en apprit plus sur Ann Low que le reste de Poudlard**

Ann travaillait à la bibliothèque non loin du trio le plus célèbre de l'école. C'était le plus sur moyen que personne ne lui prête attention. Ces derniers ne la craignaient pas non plus sauf Hermione qui surveillait de temps à autre ses lectures pour ne pas se laisser distancer en cours. Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la magie ancienne qui était hors programme. Hermione était très brillante mais très scolaire...

Ann avait eu la bonne surprise de trouver dans la réserve une étude sur la reine et très grande sorcière Ankhesen qui vécu en Egypte. Des textes étaient reproduits ainsi que des représentations ésotériques qu'Ann étudiait avec sa mère pour se familiariser avec ce langage mal connu et parfois déroutant ! La bonne surprise était la qualité et la fiabilité des retranscriptions des hiéroglyphes et de leur disposition. Il lui tardait de se rendre elle-même sur les lieux pour voir tout cela de ses propres yeux et d'explorer à son tour tous les pièces du complexe pyramidal. L'auteur dans sa préface mettait en garde toutefois les sorciers intéressés sur les risques de l'entreprise car la tombe était gardée par toutes sortes de sorts étonnants et pour cela difficiles à défaire pour les sorciers modernes. Que de réjouissances en l'occurrence! Cerise sur le gâteau, l'auteur précisait combien il restait à faire et à explorer, durant les mois où les moldus ne fouillaient pas les lieux. L'auteur n'était pas très versé sur cette période mais très pertinent dans ses remarques et très bon dans l'analyse archéomagique. Elle s'absorba totalement dans la lecture du précieux ouvrage dédicacé à Flitwick quand Ronald Weasley interrompit de manière inattendue sa lecture.

c'est un livre sur la magie dans l'Ancien empire égyptien.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son entourage il précisa.

Nous avons visité plusieurs pyramides dont celles des pharaons sorciers, elles sont toutes de l'Ancien empire, après ils opteront pour des tombes plus discrètes.

Oui en effet.

Ce n'est pas au programme du cours sur l'histoire de la magie !

C'est vrai. Mais je ne m'intéresse pas qu'au programme scolaire.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, furieuse de la remise en cause de sa suprématie. Elle en oublia de saluer les connaissances de Ron qui en fut attristé. Elle tenta de répondre à l'impudante quand soudain la voix du professeur Snape se fit entendre comme un courant d'air froid.

M. Weasley, M. Potter et Melle Granger veuillez respecter la bibliothèque comme un lieu de silence !

Ils partirent avant de voir des points enlevés à leur maison.

Ann s'apprêtait à elle-même battre en retraite dans un recoin quand le professeur saisit son livre et le parcouru. Il était surpris par cette passion pour l'archéomagie, domaine peu prisé d'ordinaire par les élèves. Ce n'était pas une matière enseignée et peu connue. Cet ouvrage était sans doute difficile et les multiples reproductions demandaient une connaissance des hiéroglyphes.

un ouvrage bien étrange pour une élève de troisième année

J'aime l'histoire de la magie à l'époque égyptienne.

Il sentait confusément quelque chose mais comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Ann, cela lui échappait. Il aurait voulu continuer l'entretien mais il ne pouvait enfreindre lui-même les règles qu'il venait de réaffirmer.

Il reposa le livre d'un coup sec et se retourna d'un geste brusque qui témoignait de sa vrai frustration. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il la connaisse mieux. Et toujours le temps fuyait devant lui, Harry Potter et ses tribulations encore et toujours se dressaient entre lui et Ann Low. Il ne la voyait quasiment jamais et même cela le frappa. Il y devint attentif et constata qu'il ne la croisait jamais sauf durant sa classe et lors des repas, et encore dans ce dernier cas il aurait fallu qu'il se torde le cou pour qu'il arrive à la voir dernière les autres membres de Serpentard. C'était impossible ! Elle l'évitait volontairement. Comment faisait-elle ?

Lors d'un repas, il jeta régulièrement des coups d'oeil en sa direction puis la vit partir alors qu'il attendait sa tasse de café d'après le repas. Bien à contre cœur il passa outre cette minute de détente et partit à sa suite. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard ce qui l'arrangeait. Il essaya vainement de lire dans ses pensées, elle les lui cachait, elle savait qu'il la suivait. Il pensa très fort :

arrêtez vous !

Et elle s'immobilisa.

Il vint à sa hauteur

suivez moi dans mon bureau. Elle ne tremblait pas, ne témoignait aucune émotion.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui proposa de s'assoir en face de son bureau. Il se place dans son fauteuil et prit la peine de l'observer. Dans ce décor qui lui était familier, il lui était plus facile de se concentrer sur elle.

Elle ressemblait à sa mère, il s'en souvenait à présent. Avec quelque chose de différent, de plus sombre. Mais la même discrétion, la même insignifiance. Cette adolescente sans charme dans sa robe d'école et son écharpe verte, qui pour une serpentard ne lui allait pas du tout. Son teint pale, son nez minuscule et ses yeux myopes. Un visage figé, sans expression hormis le calme. Des cheveux marrons, raides, retenu dans le dos. Elle n'avait rien qui puisse la faire remarquer, hormis l'étrange silence qui émanait d'elle. Elle se tenait là devant lui sans trembler, attendant sagement qu'il lui parle sans doute. Sur quoi pouvait-il l'engueuler, ses notes ? Elles n'avaient rien d'exceptionnelles mais elles étaient bonnes, elle n'aimait pas le quidditch, lui non plus...l'attitude ? Si tous les élèves étaient comme elle, il pourrait dormir dans son lit toutes les nuits. Elle ne trahissait aucune agitation alors que les secondes s'écoulaient. Elle aimait l'archéomagie.

Les Egyptiens étaient-ils bons en potions, Melle Law.

Il n'eut pas la joie de voir une seconde de surprise dans ses yeux. Seule la concentration d'une personne qui soupèse le pour et le contre, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit que son directeur de maison l'interpelle en soirée pour discuter archéomagie égyptienne.

Votre question peut recevoir diverses réponses en fonction du point de vue dans lequel on se place. En effet, au regard de nos connaissances actuelles sur les potions, ils sont loin d'en posséder de semblables. Néanmoins nous pouvons leur donner le crédit de plusieurs découvertes importantes. J'ajouterai qu'à mon humble avis ils ont exploré d'autres voies aujourd'hui méconnues comme le suggère le Pr Fluidoris de l'école de Beauxbatons.

Il la tenait, son esprit tortueux vit immédiatement tout le partie qu'il pouvait tirer de cette information.

Vous avez lu les travaux de M. Fluidoris ?

Uniquement pour ce qui se rattache l'usage des potions dans l'antiquité.

Il me semble étonnant, Melle Law, que vous ayez du temps à consacrer à mon imminent confrère alors que vos notes dans mon cours sans être mauvaises n'ont rien d'exceptionnelles.

Toujours ce silence.

Je vais vous préparer des documents que vous lirez et vous ferez un commentaire du parchemin que j'ai publié dans la gazette Élixirs et Potions sur l'approche de la matière et ses évolutions. Je vous attends par ailleurs demain dans la classe des potions pour un exercice pratique. Attendez un moment.

Il prépara un certain nombre de parchemins devant elle. Elle semblait une statue tant elle était immobile. Elle n'avait en rien protesté contre ce qui pouvait passer pour une punition. Et toujours ce silence.

Elle prit les documents qu'il lui remit. Elle posa alors sa seule question.

Quand dois-je vous remettre les documents?

Je vous laisse trois jours

Ce qu'il savait être particulièrement court.

Le lendemain, durant le cours il leur fit exécuter une potion assez difficile et il eut la confirmation qu'elle mentait. Elle dissimulait des capacités. Elle faisait exprès de se tromper sur des détails quand il se détournait. Il ne pouvait manquer de découvrir ce que dissimulait ce comportement singulier si peu conforme aux serpentards. Elle possédait l'art de la dissimulation et son esprit était aussi sinueux et inquiétant qu'une vipère mais elle ne cherchait pas la gloire ou la reconnaissance. Elle se terrait mais pour attendre quoi ? Il se posta prés d'elle et lui fit sentir le poids de son regard entièrement tourné vers elle.

Attention Melle Law !

Il ne la lâcha plus pendant une heure. Elle ne commis aucune erreur et suivit avec précision ses directives. Son voisin ne tarderait pas à faire une syncope.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, il la retint.

Pas si vite Melle Law, fermer la porte et venez ici.

Il n'avait pu cacher le petit ton suffisant de celui qui croit avoir triomphé. Elle saurait trouver la parade car Snape était toujours en proie à l'illusion du pouvoir.

Vous n'avez plus d'excuses Mlle car je sais (et il appuya sur chacun des mots) ce dont vous êtes réellement capable.

Toujours cette acceptation, ce mur de silence. Il voulait savoir pourquoi, chaque réponse avec elle le conduisait à se poser de nouvelles interrogations. Les cours suivants, il prit soin de se poster plus souvent auprès d'elle et ses résultats augmentèrent régulièrement. Elle maitrisait cela, rien qui ne puisse être remarquable par les autres, lui même aurait pu s'y laissé prendre s'il n'avait su. Comment une adolescente de 13 ans, si insignifiante en apparence pouvait maitriser et dissimuler toutes ses actions et ses pensées aux élèves et même aux professeurs. Aucun à part lui n'avait remarqué, il en était persuadé, même pas Dumbledore, ce dernier étant obnubilé par Potter.

Il se sourit à lui même devant la cheminée de son bureau où un bon feu crépitait. Tout cela l'excitait prodigieusement dans sa petite routine quotidienne ! Quelque chose tilta dans son esprit, sa routine quotidienne... Oui c'est cela, sa petite serpentard l'avait observé à son insu, elle avait compris son fonctionnement au combien routinier et c'est pour cela qu'il ne la croisait jamais. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait suivit, il avait du passer outre le rituel de son café. C'était son point faible, il avait développé des rituels au fil des années. Non ce n'était pas une adolescente normale.

Il voulait continuer ses recherches la concernant mais un problème bien plus important se présenta devant lui sous la forme de l'immonde traitre Black, celui qui avait trahit ses amis, qui était aussi responsable de la mort de sa Lily adorée.

Il n'avait pas confiance en Lupin. Il doutait même s'il devait admettre que ce dernier n'était pas celui qu'il haïssait le plus. Il n'avait jamais été mauvais avec lui mais il ne le défendait pas non plus. Ce ne pouvait être que lui qui avait pu aider Black à s'introduire dans l'école. Comme il détestait cette immonde vermine, aussi détraqué que sa cousine Bellatrix, aussi concupiscent et hautain que Narcissa, un traite à son sang, et dire qu'il avait été la coqueluche de sa promo...L'orgueil des Blacks , des sang-purs à la fortune immense. Un soir son attente fut récompensé quand il vit Lupin se diriger à une heure indue hors des limites du domaine.

Ann se trouvait aussi en ces lieux, changée en tourterelle pour être le témoin insoupçonné de cet épisode. Son père portait sur le visage les années de prison et sur son corps décharné le costume du bagnard.


End file.
